Leprechaun Day
by Murdock Calavicci
Summary: One-Shot. Sequel to The Toss. Hannibal finds out about Face and BA having had to wear kilts, and uses it to his advantage.


**A/N: This is a follow up to The Toss. I had several people ask if Hannibal ever found out about the pictures Murdock took of Face and BA in kilts. :)**

Hannibal pulled off of the freeway onto the street headed to the VA hospital. Murdock was in the passenger seat, practicing songs for St. Patrick's Day next week. Hannibal sighed as he made sure he was driving under the speed limit. He had hoped taking Murdock back to the VA would give himself a chance to cool down. Why didn't the guys understand how important acting was to him? He'd given up many roles in order to go on missions. Things were actually going good in his career for a change. An Aquamaniac film was in final production and he'd gotten the role of a cross dressing monster in "Frankenstein Goes To The Beach". Why did Face and BA have to make fun of him for it?

"You okay, Colonel?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You can go back to your song."

"Okey-dokey. And I met her in the garden where the praties grow!"

"Hey, Murdock?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a pratie?"

"Tá prátaí an-tábhachtach! Conas nach féidir a fhios agat go bhfuil?"

"I asked what a pratie is, not how to speak like a leprechaun."

"You sure you're okay, Hannibal? No offense, but you're grouchier than the mud-sucker today."

Hannibal gave a small grin. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. I'm just tired of being made fun of for what I love doing."

Murdock propped his feet up on the dashboard. "You came to the right nutcase, Colonel! I know all about being made fun of!"

"I mean, BA can do auto work all he wants, and nobody makes fun of him for it. Face does whatever he feels like doing at that particular minute, and most of the time he doesn't get made fun of. But I put on a monster costume and everyone starts laughing! It just gets tiring, you know?"

Murdock's expression had grown serious. "I really do understand, Hannibal." The craziness suddenly reappeared in his eyes. "And if you'll come up to my room when you take me back, I'm gonna show you a couple pictures that should cheer you up!"

~~AT~~AT~~AT~~AT~~

Face groaned as BA slammed the door. "BA, come on! You're going to break that window!"

"Shut up! Today's that green, leprechaun, irish holiday whatever. The crazy fool's gonna be singing those dumb songs all day! I'm going crazy thinkin' about it!"

"Come on, BA, it's only one day. Besides, Hannibal said we're going to be busy today. You probably won't even be around Murdock very much."

"Better not. For his health."

"Hi, guys!" Hannibal came in the room carrying two bags.

"Dia duit, buachaillí!" Murdock bounced in with excitement.

BA grabbed Murdock's coat collar. "Shut up, fool! I don't want to hear your jibber-jabber, got it?!"

Murdock stood on his tiptoes to reach the ground. "Yeah, I think I got it."

"Good!"

"Uh, Hannibal? Why are you two wearing trench coats?"

Hannibal grinned as he lit his cigar. "You'll find out. Ready for our mission?"

BA and Face glanced at each other. "You know, Hannibal, it might be a smoother mission if you actually tell us what the mission is."

Hannibal's grin grew wider. "We're volunteering today."

"Volunteering for what?" Face was getting nervous watching Murdock and Hannibal's grins grow even wider.

"One of the stuntmen was badly hurt the other day. The rest of the cast and crew are putting together a fundraiser to raise money for his family while he's out of work recovering."

"What's that gotta do with us?"

"It's a St. Patrick's Day themed fundraiser. I volunteered the two of you to be the leprechauns."

"What?!" Face and BA stepped towards Hannibal.

"Hannibal, are you crazy?! I am not dressing up like a leprechaun!"

"Me either! You can just forget about it, man!"

"You're both going to the fundraiser. That's an order. And you can either go dressed in these," he pulled one of the leprechaun costumes out of the bag, "or you can go dressed like us."

He and Murdock took off their coats, revealing the kilts they were wearing. Face shuffled his feet while BA snarled.

"You should try wearing these sometime, guys. They're quite comfortable. I'm sure you would make a great master of ceremony in one of these, Lieutenant."

Face paled.

"And Sargent, I think it's even possible to toss cabers wearing a kilt."

BA clenched his fists.

"Alright, Hannibal, who told you?"

Hannibal gave his best innocent face. "Told me? Told me what?"

"Who told you about-"

BA reached over and grabbed Face. "Shut up!"

"Told me about what?"

"Nothing."

"Well," Hannibal picked up the bags of costumes and handed them to Face and BA, and chuckled as he took on an Irish accent, "it's either these or the kilts. Or not go at all and run the obstacle course ten times. The choice is yours, lads."

Hannibal spun around, making sure to do it fast enough to make his kilt fly up. Face and BA groaned, both at Hannibal's display and at the choice they had to make. Murdock followed Hannibal, singing something in Irish while skipping, making sure that each skip bounced his kilt up.

Face and BA looked at each other and nodded. "Obstacle course."


End file.
